Crisis Wind
by Kimitsu
Summary: Gene discovers a ship like the Outlaw Star. Could the XGP have a sister ship? I'm trying to make this different, so bear with me. *ON HIATUS*
1. Wind Crescendo

Crisis Wind  
  
  
NOTES: Hey, what can I say? I love Outlaw Star, you can't get me to talk about any other anime (or anything else for that matter) without me saying something about Outlaw Star or staring at a picture of Gene Starwind. (glomps onto Gene) ^.^= Check out my profile for a pic of him.  
DISCLAIMER: Outlaw Star doesn't belong to me, but Gene Starwind *should* belong to me. Crisis Wind is the name of my made up 'sister' ship of the Outlaw Star. Any characters that weren't originally from Outlaw Star belong to me, and yes, Gene will fall in love with a girl that is one of my made-up characters. ^__________________^; BTW, I've only watched the dubbed episodes, but they're close enough to the Japanese ones (with the exception of Fred Luo, that is, and thank god for that!), so the names, etc., are American style.  
  
- Otaku-chan/Gene no Koibito (formerly known as Sailor Cosmic Star)  
  
  
  
Episode 1: Wind Crescendo  
  
  
Gene Starwind grinned from ear to ear as he strolled down the stairs, entering the kitchen. His red hair was mussed up as if he had recently gotten out of bed. Of course, that, and the fact that he was swaying from side to side as he walked made it seem like he was drunk.  
  
"Ahh, nice day, eh?" he asked, picking up his fork. Jim Hawkings, his partner, stared at him, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"You've been drinking again, haven't you?" replied the small boy in a flat tone. Aisha ClanClan smiled cheerily as she raised the mug of black coffee that Melfina had just given her.  
  
"Of COURSE! What's the use of living if you can't have any fun?" With that, Aisha chugged down the entire cup and slammed it on the table.  
  
"So, any jobs today?" continued the CtarlCtarl ex-ambassador. Her wide blue eyes peered at Jim's computer from over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on the Outlaw Star, 'kay?" Gene finished his breakfast - eggs, toast, and bacon - and strolled out the door. Jim shook his head, and pushed down the screen of his laptop just as Aisha was about to tap on a key.  
  
"Hey! Why'd you do that for?" she shrieked. Having her fingers squashed made her a lot less cheerful.  
  
"Sorry, Aisha! Gotta go after Gene!" shouted Jim over his shoulder as he ran after his older partner. Aisha glared at his back in reply, then sat down again and stuffed her mouth with food as Melfina took away Jim's and Gene's plate.  
  
Suzuka, quiet as usual, said nothing and sipped her green tea, allowing the hint of a smile to tug at the corner of her mouth.  
  
***  
  
"Done outfitting the ship yet?" asked Gene. The mechanic shook his head and frowned at Gene.  
  
"Hey, who are you? You ain't the owner of this ship," said the mechanic. Then Gene noticed the ship's color. It was navy blue, not cherry red.  
  
"WHO REPAINTED MY SHIP?!" screamed Gene, and turned around to face Jim. Gene grabbed Jim by the shoulders and shook the dirty-blond haired boy. Jim pushed Gene off of him and shook his head.  
  
"This isn't the Oulaw Star, Gene," corrected Jim.  
  
"THEN WHERE'S OUR SHIP?" shouted Gene. Jim placed a hand over Gene's mouth and dragged the taller man outside. Jim then pointed to the cherry red ship across the walkway - the Outlaw Star.  
  
"Oh. Oops," said Gene, embarrassed. He pointed at the blue ship behind him. "Then whose ship is that?"  
  
"It's mine. Got a problem with that?" answered a voice. Gene saw a woman with long black hair, one bang dyed red, and blue eyes. She wore her hair in a ponytail that streamed from the nape of her neck and was dressed in a light blue tunic over a white shirt with black leggings. The belt she wore held a dagger.  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" wondered the woman. "I'm Jess, Jessica Oberon."  
  
"Uh..." stammered Gene, gawking at Jessica. Jim kicked his partner - hard - and replied, "I'm Jim Hawkins, and this is my partner, Gene Starwind."  
  
"I see. This is my ship, the XGP15B-II," continued Jessica, waving a hand at the navy blue space ship. "I call it the Crisis Wind." She walked into the room and grabbed onto the railing to keep herself from floating; the room was anti-gravitational. Jim, however, preferred to float. He hovered in the air and spun upside down, looking at Jessica.  
  
"Who built it?" Jessica shrugged, and looked at the ship.  
  
"It was given to me by my uncle. He worked with the military, but he had been my guardian, and I was his favorite niece, so... Mind not looking at me like that? You're making me feel like an alien, or something." The last two sentences were directed at Gene. Jim bopped Gene on the head, causing a bump to emerge from the piles of red hair. Gene rubbed it, looking annoyed at Jim, and muttered, "Sorry."  
  
"You don't think it could be a sister ship to the Outlaw Star, do you?" The two ships were nearly identical from the outside, if not for their color.  
  
"Outlaw... Star?" repeated Jessica, following Jim's pointed finger.  
  
***  
  
"I'm bored. When's Gene and Jim gonna come back with a job for us?" yawned Aisha. She tapped the buttons on her blue Game Boy (that's what it looks like, at least to me!) rapidly, not really paying attention to the screen in front of her. She had played this game too many times for it to interest her any longer.  
  
"Hey! Is Gene Starwind here?" called someone from outside. Suzuka looked bored and went outside. A red-haired girl stared at Suzuka. Her green eyes revealed surprise.  
  
"You, where's Gene Starwind?" demanded the girl. Suzuka smiled lightly.  
  
"What's it to you? Gene Starwind isn't here right now, but I'll be glad to take up your business with him," replied Suzuka. She laid one hand on her wooden sword, ready to fight if she had to.  
  
"I heard he needed help. An arsenal expert. My sister and I are just what he needs," finished the girl. Suzuka smiled again and let go of her sword. She led the girl into the building and motioned for her to sit on the sofa. Aisha looked up.  
  
"Who's she? Our new employer?" asked the cat-girl. The other girl looked amused as she fingered her yellow tunic. The loose black shorts she wore wrinkled even more as she fidgeted, and the chest pocket of her white shirt seemed to conceal a penknife. Her shoulder-length hair framed her face, the bangs hiding the top of her eyes.  
  
"No. My name is Crystal Oberon. My sister, Jessica, and I are experts on weapons and defense, respectively. We heard Gene Starwind needed an arsenal expert, so we came here," answered the girl.  
  
"Oh." Aisha's face fell and she returned to staring at the screen of her Game Boy. Melfina came out of the kitchen and placed a cup of tea in front of Crystal.  
  
"Gene left about an hour ago to check on our ship. You can wait here until he comes back," offered the bio-android. Crystal nodded her head in gratitude, then watched as Melfina left.  
  
"She's not completely human, is she?" asked Crystal simply. Aisha looked up at her again, astonished. So did Suzuka, mouth clamped tightly.  
  
"You can tell?" The ceramic cup hid Crystal's grin.  
  
***  
  
"Where's the android containment tube?" asked Gene, looking around the interior of the Crisis Wind. Jessica had led the duo aboard, offering Jim the chance to see if the Outlaw Star and the Crisis Wind were truly sister ships.  
  
"The Crisis Wind is more of an official's personal transport ship than it is a battleship. The parts that are for battle are just in case a pirate gang or a vengeful outlaw decides to attack. The captain controls navigation on board this ship," answered Jessica. "There are rooms and a kitchen for the crew when they're adrift in space." Jim whistled, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Who's the captain?" inquired Jim, peering at the captain's quarters.  
  
"I am." Both males stared at Jessica.  
  
"WHAT?! You can't be serious! How old are you anyway?" exclaimed Gene.  
  
"15. Besides, if Jim can help out on the Outlaw Star, I'm sure I can pilot my *own* ship," retorted Jessica.  
  
"Isn't there an older crew member?" wondered Gene, eyebrows raised.  
  
"My sister, Crystal is 16, but she hates piloting. She calls me a 'natural' leader, so I just accepted it," answered the girl thoughtfully, hand placed upon her chin. Then she motioned for them to enter the kitchen. "I've got something to ask of you two."  
  
Gene and Jim looked at each other. What other surprises did Jessica have in store for them? Jessica noticed their looks and laughed.  
  
"Oh, come on! It's not like I'm planning to poison you with cookies or anything, the Crisis Wind isn't even fully stocked yet!" laughed Jessica, and she entered the kitchen, Gene and Jim following. Drinks were set out in front of the three.  
  
"I heard you people needed a weapons and defense expert," announced the girl, stirring her milk tea with a spoon. Gene nodded, looking down at his beer.  
  
"Well, we do have an arsenal expert b-" started Gene, lifting the green bottle.  
  
"But he freaks me out. How good are you?" interrupted Jim, leaning forward. Gene looked angrily at Jim, as if he was about bop his partner on the head in retaliation of Jim's previous hit.  
  
"You know, Fred's gonna kill us if we drop him. And besides, we don't have any money to pay them!" whispered Gene, an annoyed look on his face. Jim shrugged.  
  
"Who cares? I don't need him acting gay around me!" complained Jim in return. Jessica laughed.  
  
"So, my sis and I would like to take the job. Though from what Jim says, you already know that. My sister specializes in defense and technology, while I work primarily with weapons and martial combat," explained Jessica. Gene opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the girl.  
  
"It's alright. Crystal and I don't want any wong, or dragonite. All we ask in exchange is that you teach us some of your tricks. You see, we're what you could call 'Outlaws-in-training'. And we can help out on any mission you have, not to mention we'd be right on the scene to tell you anything you need about some weapon or bomb," pointed out Jessica. Jim rubbed his chin.  
  
"Well, they do have their benefits, not to mention we *could* use the help, Gene," said Jim, staring at his partner. Gene drank his beer and slammed the bottle on the table.  
  
"One question. How good a shot are you?" asked Gene, and Jessica withdrew a pistol from her belt.  
  
"I take it that means we're hired?" Gene nodded.  
  
"Well, let's have a little target practice, shall we?" offered the girl, gun aimed at Gene. The taller man gulped and staggered back, eyes wide.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
GENE: Next time, on Crisis Wind... the Ron McDougall is back, and his new partner has a promise she wants to fulfill, involving Jessica Oberon. Harry McDougall, on the other hand, wants to join the Outlaw Star crew! Melfina, why the heck do you wanna let him join? And god, Jess, what's wrong? Why're you so pissed at me? Next time, on Crisis Wind, Assassin Warning. You'd better get ready!  
  
  
  
Well, minna, how'd you like it? The neding theme song for this, I'll have to use "Aoi Arashi" (Yui's theme song) from Fushigi Yuugi, sung by Touma Yumi (Yui's seiyuu!). The song sounds so cool! Not that "Hiru no Tsuki" and "Tsuki no Ie" (Outlaw Star Ending Song #1 and #2, respectively), sung by Akino Arai, isn't, of course... But anywayz... Should I continue? Or should I stop? Yes, I know that the "New girl joins Outlaw Star crew" thing is used a lot, I'm trying to make mine as different as possible. This is my first Outlaw Star fanfic, I hope it was good. Remember, I worship reviews and e-mail! In other words, READ AND REVIEW or E-MAIL ME!!!  
  
- Otaku-chan/Gene no Koibito (HE'S MINE! Ha!) ^_^= 


	2. Assasin Warning

Crisis Wind  
  
  
NOTES: Hey, what can I say? I love Outlaw Star, you can't get me to talk about any other anime (or anything else for that matter) without me saying something about Outlaw Star or staring at a picture of Gene Starwind. (glomps onto Gene) ^.^=  
DISCLAIMER: Outlaw Star doesn't belong to me, but Gene Starwind *should* belong to me ^.~ Crisis Wind is the name of my made up 'sister' ship of the Outlaw Star. Any characters that weren't originally from Outlaw Star belong to me, and yes, Gene will fall in love with a girl that is one of my made-up characters. ^__________________^; BTW, I've only watched the dubbed episodes, but they're close enough to the Japanese ones (with the exception of Fred Luo, that is, and thank god for that!), so the names, etc., are American style.  
  
- Otaku-chan\Gene no Koibito (formerly Sailor Cosmic Star)  
  
  
  
Episode 2: Assasin Warning  
  
  
"Pretty good," grunted Gene. He watched as Jessica shot at various targets behind Starwind and Hawkins headquarters. Jim sat on top of one of the walls that surrounded the back grounds of the building.  
  
"Thanks." Jessica fixed a cold stare upon Gene. "I'm sorry about the other day. I just thought it would be fun to give you a shock, and besides, you needed a lesson. You seem so arrogant and reckless, especially when it comes to your life. The experience may have done you good. Just remember this. Never be too trusting of girls, Gene Starwind. Especially pretty ones." With that, she turned on her heels and walked into the compound, leaving Gene staring after her.  
  
"What was that about?" wondered Jim, leaping from his position to stand beside Gene. Gene shrugged, and turned his eyes to the sky.  
  
"I don't know. You can never be sure the way women will act around me, you know," exclaimed the man, laughing heartily. Jim snorted and stalked into the building. From inside, Jessica could be heard screaming, "I HEARD THAT, GENE!!"  
  
Crystal shook her head as she heard her younger sister scream. The manual in front of her was for the Outlaw Star, printed out by Gilliam, who seemed rather pleased about having another technician on the crew, until he discovered that she would be staying on the Crisis Wind. Another one, which she held in her hand, was for the Crisis Wind, produced by Reiko, the Crisis Wind's computer. She was trying to discover how the two ships could be linked together so that any message recieved by the Outlaw Star would also secretly be transmitted to the Crisis Wind, and vice versa.  
  
"What was all that about?" muttered Aisha, adding, "Gene's proabably done something to insult your sister." Crystal nodded. Jessica was easy to offend, having a bad temper.  
  
"Yeah. Hope Jess isn't gonna kill him," commented Crystal dryly, and she returned to studying the manuals. However, Aisha's ears perked up at the word "kill" and she headed in the direction the scream had come from. Crystal could hear Aisha saying, "This oughta be fun!" and grimaced, looking worried.  
  
***  
  
"Melfina?" called Harry McDougall gently. His obsession with the bio-android had never ceased, from the time he had seen her, to now, several years later, even after he had died twice. The one he sought, at the moment, was taking out the trash, dumping it into some public garbage cans nearby. Harry repeated his call, causing Melfina to turn around and stare at him, eys widened with shock and horror.  
  
"Harry! I-It can't be!" gasped Melfina, and she softened, striding up to the other. "What do you want? You're a phantom, aren't you?" Harry shook his head, the aquamarine tendrils that framed his face whipping the air. He carried a brown backpack, out of which protruded a remote control-like machine.  
  
"No. It's not that. I... I want to join you, on the Outlaw Star," answered Harry.  
  
***  
  
*Commercial Break*  
  
Author's Notes: All right, I know I owe you an explanation here. I know, Harry died due to events at the Galactic Leyline (I only watched half that episode ^^;). So why is he back? I found him such a sweet character, so this is how I've made it. Quen Conn (Gomen, I don't know how to spell it) pitied Harry back at the Galactic Leyline, and rebuilt him, only this time, he was completely robotic. The only thing left of his original human body was some traces of his "original" DNA (What do you expect? He's a clone, technically.), which Quen Conn included so that Harry would have some feelings, and understand the importance of life.  
  
*End Commercial Break*  
  
***  
  
"Ron. What should I do with this piece of trash?" demanded a woman, dragging a mechanic by the collar. Her dyed green hair flew about her face quite messily, as if she had just fought with someone. "He doesn't know where *she* is." Ron McDougall smirked.  
  
"Erase his memory, Aria," ordered Ron. Then he leaned back against his chair, one finger running the path of the scar on his lips, smiling.  
  
"Oh, the XGP will pay for ruining our chances in the Galactic Leyline... oh, yes they will." Ron stared at his callused hands, and picked up his gun from the table in front of him.  
  
"But what about *my* target," frowned Aria. She withdrew her pistol and patted the dagger at her belt, as if to remind Ron that she could kill him at any minute if she wished.  
  
"Patience, Aria. Once we find Jessica Oberon, we'll also find Gene Starwind and the XGP.We'll be killing three birds with one stone," chided Ron, and he laughed, leaving the room. Aria shot daggers at his back with her eyes, and tossed the unconcious mechanic into a tube-shaped containment chamber, letting the piece of machinery do its job.  
  
"W-wait!" cried the mechanic, waking up as soon as his head hit the plastic barrier. "I-I know where she is! She's with S-starwind..." The mechanic's voice faded as the gas flooded the tube he was held in.  
  
"Starwind, eh?" muttered Aria, replacing her pistol. Her red eyes gleamed and she smiled like a cat seeing its prey. "Well, what do you know? There's two birds, all right." For an instant, the red orbs darted to the room in which Ron was in, and Aria shook her head.  
  
"No. Better not tell him. He might spoil my fun..." With that, Aria walked from the room, high-heeled boots clicking against the metal floor.  
  
***  
  
"MELFINA! Are you nuts?!" shouted Gene. "This was the same guy that wanted to kill *me*, remember?! Not to mention that he should be dead, and in the Galactic Leyline." Melfina shook her head emphatically, and looked up at Gene with tearful eyes. Harry looked warily at Gene, hiding behind Melfina's small frame.  
  
"Was. Gene, please, Harry isn't like that anymore," protested the bio-android. "He really wants to help us!" Gene snorted, and narrowed his eyes at Harry.  
  
"Fine. But one wrong move, and you're dead. Gone, as in nothing left," warned Gene, stalking off to the space station.  
  
"Man, is he always this overprotective?" wondered Harry, stepping out from behind Melfina. Melfina sighed and went off, leaving Harry alone in the living room with Crystal. Crystal looked up from studying the documents in front of her.  
  
"You should take his warning seriously. When he means gone, he means that there will be nothing that can be used to revive you. Robotic body, DNA tracing and all," answered Crystal, eyes narrowed behind her glasses. Harry's eyes widened in contrast to Crystal's. Suzuka entered the room from outside, stepping quietly behind Harry.  
  
"She's right," commented Suzuka. She withdrew her wooden bokken. "Anything that happens incorrectly, and is related to you, will have you dead in no time. And I'd prefer to have the honor of striking you first." Harry gulped and grinned nervously, then ran after Melfina.  
  
***  
  
"So... the mechanic said she would be here. Starwind and Hawkins," commented Aria, looking up at the tall building. The star on top creaked, as if to warn the people inside. Gene came out, and saw Aria standing, green hair flying in the breeze.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Gene was in an especially cross mood right now. Aria smiled and withdrew her dagger.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be Gene Starwind, would you?" asked the girl. Gene snorted.  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Whaddya want?" Aria aimed her knife at his head.  
  
"Your death." Aria threw her dagger at Gene's head. The hiss of the flying blade faded into the flowing breeze.  
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
GENE: Next time, on Crisis Wind... Who is this woman? Why does she want to kill Jess so badly? And Gilliam's caught a virus? So the Outlaw Star will be out of commision for a few days, big deal. Waitaminit, whaddya mean, for two weeks, Crystal? Oh, man! And now we've got another ship on our tail! Next time, on Crisis Wind... Hellfire Ignition! You'd better get ready!  
  
  
Okay, I know the first two episodes didn't have much action, but the next one will, I promise! The theme song is still "Aoi Arashi", sung by Touma Yumi. Thank you for reading this, and as always, REVIEW, onegai!  
  
- Otaku-chan/Gene no Koibito ^.^= 


	3. Hellfire Ignition

Crisis Wind  
  
  
NOTES: Hey, what can I say? I love Outlaw Star, you can't get me to talk about any other anime (or anything else for that matter) without me saying something about Outlaw Star or staring at a picture of Gene Starwind. (glomps onto Gene) ^.^=  
DISCLAIMER: Outlaw Star doesn't belong to me, but Gene Starwind *should* belong to me ^.~ Crisis Wind is the name of my made up 'sister' ship of the Outlaw Star. Any characters that weren't originally from Outlaw Star belong to me, and yes, Gene will fall in love with a girl that is one of my made-up characters. ^__________________^; BTW, I've only watched the dubbed episodes, but they're close enough to the Japanese ones (with the exception of Fred Luo, that is, and thank god for that!), so the names, etc., are American style.  
  
- Otaku-chan\Gene no Koibito  
  
  
  
Episode 3: Hellfire Ignition  
  
  
"Oww..." groaned Jessica, clutching her bleeding arm. She fell to the ground in pain, head hung. It wasn't really a fatal cut, but a deep scrape that Aria's dagger had made ran across the width of her right arm. The blood flowed freely, as the dagger had ripped her shirt as well. The blade was stuck deep within the wall, and only the hilt protruded.  
  
Only one word came from Jessica's mouth before she collapsed on the ground. "Aria."  
  
"Jessica Oberon. Or should I say, 'Ikaina'?" smirked Aria, head held down. Her red eyes still glared hatred at Jessica as she withdrew her gun. Gene flattened himself against the wall.  
  
"'Ikaina'? You told me your name was Jessica!" exclaimed Gene. A smirk formed upon Aria's thin lips.  
  
"Ikaina, whom you call Jessica, is half Myrian. Her mother, Telei, gave her that name. Telei was a revered priestess of Amante, our god. She gave up her postion to follow a human man, Ikaina's father," replied Aria. Crystal ran out to help her sister. The elder girl wrapped one arm protectively around her younger 'sister' and held a strip of cloth where the gash was to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Then what about Crystal?" wondered Gene. Aria shook her head and loaded a bullet into her gun.  
  
"Crystal is completely human. I have no quarrel with her unless she stands in the way of my prey." Crystal sighed.  
  
"It's true, Gene. Jess and I aren't really sisters by blood, not even half-sisters. We're cousins. Jessica is the daughter of my late uncle, who died when I was ten. When he did, my father adopted her," said Crystal. She looked up at Aria. "Aria is a Myrian bounty hunter. Their law decrees that no Myrian can have a child, or even marry, a person of the different species. Anyone who dares to disobey that law will die. Any child as a result of inter-species marraige has to be killed. Because Jess is half-Myrian, by law, she must... pass away." Tears streamed from Crystal's green eyes, tears of anger and sadness. "Aria was the one who murdered Telei, Jess' mother."  
  
"Myrians are normally gentle elves by nature, but they also have warrior blood in them. That's why they are so proud of being their own species and won't let any cross-bloods in," frowned Jessica from her position on the ground. She struggled to sit up, but failed. Crystal propped Jessica against the wall and kneeled by the half-Myrian's side.  
  
"Great," chuckled Aria, "Glad you understand that. Prepare for extinction, cross-blood." With the added statement, Aria rid the pistol of its ammunition. The bullet sped towards Jessica's limp body, making sure that it wouldn't miss.  
  
***  
  
Aisha cocked one ear towards the window. "Sounds like they're having fun out there!" she commented. Suzuka stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Stay here," she ordered, pointing the end of her sword at the CtarlCtarl. Aisha gulped and nodded hastily. Then Suzuka pointed her blade at Jim. "You too."  
  
"Aw, I hardly ever get to join in the action!" complained Jim.  
  
"Cheer up, you're just a kid," replied Aisha, rubbing his hair, but she continued to look sullen. Jim scowled and turned away, snorting derisively.  
  
"And a proud CtarlCtarl like you is gonna take orders just like that?" he teased. Aisha suddenly stood up, fist clenched.  
  
"You're right! Who says that Terran can make me do whatever she likes? I'm going out there!" Jim chased after Aisha, hiding a secret smile.  
  
"Wait for me!"  
  
***  
  
Jessica squeezed her eyes tightly, waiting for the bullet to tear through her neck, into the veins that nearly popped through her skin with strain. She heard a whack, as if something hit the bullet and slowly opened her eyes to see Suzuka's wooden bokken held in front of her neck.  
  
"Leave. Now," ordered the "twilight" assassin. Aria raised a single eyebrow.  
  
"Well, aren't you Suzuka?" Suzuka's calm expression twisted into a frown. Aria laughed as she replaced her pistol.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll go," she conceded, and continued, "But don't think I'll give her up so easily." She flipped backwards into the air, over the railing and disappeared into the shadows below. Gene peered underneath for a trace of her green hair or the eerie red eyes.  
  
"Not a trace. She's gone," he muttered and continued off in the direction he had been heading in, adding a last statement to tell them why he was leaving. "I'll be making preparations to go to Blue Heaven.We leave tomorrow." Jessica was dragged into headquaters by Crystal, wet towel placed upon her wound.  
  
"Come along, you two," said Suzuka, and she grabbed hold of Aisha's and Jim's ears, bringing the kicking and squirming duo along with her.  
  
***  
  
"Clearance to launch requested by the Outlaw Star and Crisis Wind."  
  
"Clearance granted," came the reply. Gene grinned. "We're heading off!"  
  
"Uh, Gene, just *where* are we going?" asked Jim, rubbing his sore ear.  
  
"Blue Heaven. I've got a few things to do there, plus we've gotta pick up some caster shells." The Outlaw Star shot off from its dock, followed closely by the Crisis Wind.  
  
"Set a course for Blue Heaven," he told Jessica over the transmission. Jessica nodded and hurriedly pressed various buttons on the console. Several hours later, in the middle of space, Gilliam started to speak.  
  
"Gene, I th-" Gilliam's announcement was interrupted by Gene's impatient outburst.  
  
"Not now!" Gilliam coughed once, twice, and continued.  
  
"I believe I may have caught a virus. Systems shutting down now to prevent further spread of said virus." The lights dimmed and Melfina came out of her bio-android containment chamber. Harry caught his "beloved" and guided her to a seat.  
  
"Okay, so we drift around in space for a couple of days, big deal!" Gene shrugged and hopped out of the captain's seat only to be greeted by Jim's stern face.  
  
"The Outlaw Star won't be able to fly until two weeks, Gene. And we can't fly back to Sentinel III." The Outlaw Star rocked as a loading tube slammed into it's hull and locked. Crystal dropped lightly on her feet and grimaced.  
  
"Crisis Wind can act as a tugboat for a while, but it's going to take longer than usual to get to Blue Heaven." Gene sighed, until he heard Aisha's scream.  
  
"Hey, look! Another ship's heading straight towards starboard side!" Jessica dropped in through the tube and took a look herself. A growl escaped her lips.  
  
"It's the Hellfire, Aria's ship."  
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
GENE: Next time, on Crisis Wind... Aria's chasing after us again! And she's with Ron McDougall! I don't know what he wants from me this time, but he sure as heck isn't gonna get it! And the history between Aria and Jessica goes much farther than what we've already seen. It'll all come down to a dueling match on an asteroid... Next time, on Crisis Wind, Myrian Deathmatch! You'd better get ready.  
  
  
NOTES: Yes, the ending theme song is still the same. For those fanfic artists who want to send me pics of Jessica and Crystal, their hair looks lik the last painting and the second-to-last painting in the first ending theme. And I just thought of this... if this were to be made into an anime, I'd like Hilda's seiyuu/voice actress to play the part of Aria. The two sound exactly alike in my mind - distant... cold... but Aria doesn't have too many feelings besides rage and revenge. ^^; I thank Rampant so much for his (her?) review, I honestly didn't believe anyone would appreciate the "Gene *doesn't* fall in love with Melfina" idea! But Gene and Jess? I dunno... how 'bout some irony and I pair him with Aria for awhile? Or maybe Crystal?  
  
- Otaku-chan 


	4. Myrian Deathmatch

Crisis Wind  
  
  
NOTES: *struggles from lack of Outlaw Star (they moved it to 5:30!)*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Outlaw Star doesn't belong to me, but Gene Starwind *should* belong to me ^.~ Crisis Wind is the name of my made up 'sister' ship of the Outlaw Star. Any characters that weren't originally from Outlaw Star belong to me. BTW, I've only watched the dubbed episodes, but they're close enough to the Japanese ones (with the exception of Fred Luo, that is, and thank god for that!), so the names, etc., are American style.  
  
WARNING: Excessive cursing in this fic, but not technically considered cursing (I live in New York. So you can shoot me, but I'm too used to cursing, that's why most of my fics are PG to PG-13.).  
  
- Otaku-chan\Gene no Koibito  
  
  
  
Episode 4: Myrian Deathmatch  
  
  
  
"There. The Crisis Wind and the Outlaw Star. You're not getting away from me *this* time, Ikaina!" exclaimed Aria with satisfaction. Ron looked boredly out the window.  
  
"They can't, Aria. I sent a virus into Outlaw Star's main system. I'll bet the Crisis Wind has stopped to help them." he snorted. Aria shrugged and began to send a transmission to the Crisis Wind.  
  
"Hello, Aria. What do you want?" Jessica's cold voice was heard, then her face was shown on the screen, frowning and annoyed. A smile crept over Aria's face, her hardened look steeling even more.  
  
"Your death, naturally. Come, we're settling this on Hellespont," challenged Aria, "That is, if you aren't too chicken." The last mocking sentence gave Aria the response she wanted: "You're on."  
  
***  
  
"You WHAT?! Jess, how could you do that? You *know* how much she wants to kill you, and she's completely Myrian, one of the fastest races in the universe! You'll die out there!" shouted Crystal. She whacked Jessica on the head repeatedly, until Jessica finally stepped back, and glared at Crystal while strapping on pistols and equipment.  
  
"It's my battle, Crys. I don't care." Jessica's look softened as she added, "Take care of the Crisis Wind when I'm gone, alright?" She stepped out of the Crisis Wind and stared down the long dusty road that would take her to the battlefield. "Goodbye, Crys."  
  
Crystal stared after her cousin and frowned. "Oooooooooh, no. I am NOT letting you die, Jess, you suicidal freak!" She stormed on board the Outlaw Star. Aisha and Suzuka looked at each other and shrugged, following Crystal.  
  
"Gene, could you do me a favor?" she sang, gliding in with a sly grin on her face. Gene looked at Crystal, his expression blasé. Crystal quickly explained.  
  
"So, will you do it?"  
  
"WHAT?! Hell, I am NOT going to risk MY life for someone I barely know! All she is to me is just a pretty girl with a strong will!" insisted Gene. Then his blue eyes glazed over. "Pretty girl, eh?" he mumbled to himself. "I'll do it!"  
  
Crystal grinned. "You will? Thanks, we owe you one, Gene Starwind." She patted the taller redhead on the back.  
  
"I'm coming along too!" cried Jim, excitement in his voice. At Gene's glare, he smiled innocently. "Well, there's nothing to do on this ship anyway!"  
  
"And so will we, right Aisha?" asked Suzuka grimly. She nudged the CtarlCtarl in the ribs with her hilt.  
  
"Ow!" Aisha glared murder at Suzuka. "Whaddya mean, 'we'?" she demanded.  
  
"Simple. Now that Jessica's our fellow crew member, we've got to help her in any ways possible," said Suzuka. "You'd be floating about in space or be a disgraced CtarlCtarl if it weren't for her willingness to take you on." Aisha grimaced, then nearly shrieked as Suzuka tugged on her sore ear again.  
  
"Fine! I'll do it, then! JUST LET GO OF MY EAR!!!" Aisha muttered a string of words that sounded very much like CtarlCtarl profanity.  
  
***  
  
*Commercial Break*  
  
Author's Notes: Boy, these 'commercial breaks' are handy, ne? Anyways, here's why Aisha and Suzuka are crew members of the Crisis Wind now: Remember how Harry wanted to join Melfina on the Outlaw Star? Well, he's taken Aisha's old seat, so Aisha's gotta move, or go to Suzuka's seat. Considering Gene doesn't want her on board the OLS and she doesn't want to go back to the CtarlCtarl empire, Aisha decided to join the CW crew. Suzuka decided to follow along, thinking some fun might arise, considering Jess has one hell of a temper.  
  
*End Commercial Break*  
  
***  
  
"Glad to see you made it." The echo surrounded Jessica and she looked around for Aria.  
  
"Come out, Aria!" A shot rang out as a bullet sped towards Jessica's feet. She leaped up just as the shell exploded and she shot several rounds in the direction the shell had come from. Aria stepped out from behind a rock and smirked.  
  
"I thought you were better than that. Tsk, tsk. You would've made a fine Myrian warrior. That is, you *would have*, cross-blood." Aria jumped and kicked Jessica in the chin, then gave the smaller girl an uppercut. Blood spilled out of Jessica's mouth from the force Aria used, and she wiped it off with her arm.  
  
"Damn you." One shot at point-blank range was fired. The bullet bounced off of Aria's chest and crashed to the ground. Aria tripped Jessica using a swift low kick and treaded lightly onto the fallen girl's stomach, gun aimed at Jessica's forehead.  
  
"You know, I swear I don't want to do this, but sadly, I have to do my duty," commented Aria. She squeezed her red eyes shut and her finger tigtened on the trigger.  
  
Jessica laughed feebly.  
  
"Go on!" she taunted, "I dare you to shoot me, Aria, I dare you to. You can't. And you know it." Aria opened her eyes slightly, angrily, narrow green eyebrows knitted in a frown. Jessica's blue eyes were misty, and contained a wild look. It was as if she had grown insane from death being nearby.  
  
"SHUT UP!" shrieked the assassin.  
  
"You can't kill me, Aria. You're too weak." Coughing made Jessica pause. "You're afraid, aren't you?" A small grin broke out on the bloodied lips and Aria dropped the pistol.  
  
"I hate you. I really, really hate you." The words slipped from Aria's mouth, a quick series of words muttered before she could stop them. Assassins weren't supposed to have feelings, especially when they murdered. She faltered for a second.  
  
A second was all Jessica needed. She grabbed Aria's ankle, using the woman to get up, and let loose with a kick that sent Aria flying into a nearby boulder.  
  
*crack* The large brown stone split into halves; Myrians were tougher than humans. However, Aria lay still, eyes closed. Jessica seemed shaken.  
  
"No," she whispered. She stood where she was, looking at Aria's body. "Not Aria, of all people. Not my cousin..."  
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
GENE: Next time, on Crisis Wind... Cousin? Cousin? Aria is Jessica's COUSIN?! No way! And Aria's got amnesia now! We're not actually gonna take care of her, are we? With Ron McDougal out looking for her, how's Harry gonna be able to keep control of himself? Next time, on Crisis Wind... Reunion of Fates! You'd better get ready!  
  
  
Okay, this took a while, because I don't usually write Action, etc. I'm more into big Sailormoon attack names...  
  
- Otaku-chan\Gene no Koibito 


	5. Reunion of Fates

Crisis Wind  
  
  
NOTES: *struggles from lack of Outlaw Star (they moved it to 5:30!)*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Outlaw Star doesn't belong to me, but Gene Starwind *should* belong to me ^.~ Crisis Wind is the name of my made up 'sister' ship of the Outlaw Star. Any characters that weren't originally from Outlaw Star belong to me. BTW, I've only watched the dubbed episodes, but they're close enough to the Japanese ones (with the exception of Fred Luo, that is, and thank god for that!), so the names, etc., are American style.  
  
- Otaku-chan\Gene no Koibito  
  
  
  
Episode 5: Reunion of Fates  
  
  
"Okay, so, Jim, you and Crystal stay here and try to delete the virus in Gilliam's system. Melfina, you should come here, too. Just in case Jessica's sustained any injuries. Harry..." Gene broke off as he saw the determined look on the clone's face. "Okay, you can tag along with Mel. Aisha and Suzuka, you're gonna be helping out to look for Jessica."  
  
"But Gene..." whined Jim slightly. Gene glared at the boy and hissed in Jim's ear, "Look, I need you to watch over the ships, 'kay? You've got your pistol, right?" Jim nodded reluctantly as Gene walked out of the ship, taking Aisha and Suzuka with him.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be of help here," said Crystal comfortingly. She laid a hand on Jim's shoulder and dragged him over to where his laptop was connected to Gilliam's mainframe.  
  
"Yeah, but I still wish I was out there," replied Jim, and sighed as he opened his laptop.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, so I'll go east, Gene goes north, and the rest of you head west," announced Aisha. Then she scratched the back of her head and added, "Am I right? Or is it everyone heads south?"  
  
"Aisha, we've been over this ten times. The ships are south of here. Since you've got good eyesight and hearing, y-" started Suzuka with strained patience.  
  
"Yeah, right," muttered Gene. Suzuka whacked him on the head for interrupting and resumed speaking.  
  
"You'll go to the east by yourself. Gene goes off to the north, and he can take care of any trouble that comes his way. Harry, Melfina, and I will head to the west," continued the assasin. Harry opened his mouth, but was silenced by threatening glares from Gene, Suzuka, and Aisha.  
  
***  
*Commercial Break*  
  
AN: WARNING! WARNING! Gene x Melfina lovers will not like the rest of this episode. You were warned in the summary, you've been warned again.  
Oh, and I seriously didn't know that 'Ikaina' bit, that it's close to how it's spelled in Zelda: Majora's Mask. I don't own a N64. I have a PSX and a PS2. Not an N64, though I do like the Game Boy line and the old SNES games. Now I'm rambling...  
Just continue, and don't flame me, Gene x Melfina lovers. I repeat, you were warned.  
  
*End Commercial Break*  
***  
  
Dust flew past her face, stinging her blue eyes, but she didn't care. Jessica sat, hunched over, on the edge of a cliff, though it wasn't particularly high. Behind her lay Aria, green hair windblown, tips dyed red with the bit of blood that trickled from between her lips.  
  
"Jess." The girl ignored the voice.  
  
"Jess," repeated Gene. He sat down next to Jessica and stared at the view from the cliff.  
  
"Nice view, huh?" Jessica didn't respond.  
  
"So, what happened?" asked Gene, trying to get her to talk. It worked. The girl turned towards him, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"Aria was my cousin. I think I've k-killed her..." sobbed Jessica. She buried her face in Gene's chest, and the taller man uneasily put an arm around Jessica's shoulders, then hugged her gently. She needed to be comforted.  
  
"Uh, I'm sure she's alive..." hesitated Gene. His shirt was getting wet with Jessica's tears. Stumbling over to Aria's body, he felt about her wrist for a pulse. A faint beating came as a result of his search.  
  
"She's concious. Just barely, however," he announced, and the girl brightened up. Then she sombered again.  
  
"I did that," she said. Her voice came out choked and soft. Gene could barely hear her in howling wind.  
  
"You?" snorted Gene. The wind wrapped around the two, blowing Jessica's hair to the side.  
  
"Yes. It was like a bloodlust came over me, and that's not the first time it's happened. And I'm afraid. What if it happens again? I can actually kill a human when that happens." Jessica sniffled and buried her face in Gene's chest again. Gene's shirt was getting drenched, but for some reason, he didn't mind. It was strange to see her like this, crying and vulnerable when she was normally tough and fierce.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to see about that when it happens. Don't worry. We'll all be there for you." Impulsively, Gene held Jessica at arm's length and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed slightly and quickly disentangled herself from him.  
  
"Ooooh, Gene's got a girlfriend!" teased Aisha from a nearby ledge.  
  
"Just shut up!" yelled both Jessica and Gene at the CtarlCtarl.  
  
***  
  
"Can we go back to the ship yet?" whined Harry for the umpteenth time. The trio was struggling along a rocky path.   
  
"Keep your mouth shut," mumbled Suzuka, patting her wooden bokken. It was hard to talk in the fierce wind that was tugging at their bodies, pushing them back every few minutes or so. Only Harry was unaffected, using his new cyborg body technology to keep him down. Melfina didn't bother to talk and held onto Harry for fear of being blown away.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just be quiet," ordered Suzuka, this time actually withdrawing her bokken. Harry immediately shut up. Several minutes passed in silence, before Harry dared to speak again.  
  
"Who i-"  
  
"What did I tell you?" asked Suzuka. Her voice stressed every word from between her gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, look!" exclaimed Harry in exasperation. The trio paused to look at the direction at which Harry pointed so frantically, Suzuka grabbing onto a nearby boulder.  
  
A lone man walked amongst the scattered boulders and rocks, using his gun like a walking stick. His mouth was slightly open as he beckoned to Harry.. The wind carried the man's voice to their ear, which whistled by fast. Suzuka could only catch traces of it.  
  
"Har... me..." came the call. Harry got a pleased and frightened look on his face.  
  
"It's Ron," whispered Harry, eyes wide. He ran frantically to Ron, unknowingly carrying a bouncing Melfina with him.  
  
"Ron! RON!" he shouted happily. He slowed down as he reached his 'brother', kneeling in the dust. Melfina hid behind him. Ron MacDougall.  
  
"Harry. I thought you were dead," grunted Ron in reply. A tears glistened in his eyes before his wiped them hastily away. Then he spotted Melfina.  
  
"Her." With a single word, he yanked Melfina roughly to her feet and pushed her in front of a boulder. Leaning against a rock that shielded him from the wind, he began loading his gun.  
  
"Ron... Ron, what are you doing?!"  
  
"She caused your death. She was the one that caused me to suffer all these years without you. She helped the crew of the XGP reach the Galactic Leyline before us. She's the one whose caused all of this!" muttered Ron. He aimed at Melfina and fired.  
  
"Melfina!" Within an instant, Harry's left arm changed into a rocket launcher-like gun and he wildly discharged a missile at Ron. Ron's shot missed by a few inches, while Harry's projectile hit Ron's chest. The older MacDougall fell to the ground, smiling slightly, eyes glazing over.  
  
"So... it comes to this... you prefer a bio-android over your own brother... Well then, I won't stop you. Don't forget me, Harry..." Ron coughed twice before going into eternal slumber.  
  
"No... not Ron, no... this isn't happening!" Harry's cry echoed throughout the air.  
  
"RON!"  
  
***  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
GENE: Next time, on Crisis Wind... This is great. Just great. Aisha's spreading around rumors that Jess and I are a couple. But she is kinda cute... Anyway, so we finally head to Blue Heaven. Aria regains conciousness, but she's lost her memory! Uh-oh. How's she gonna react to seeing Jess? And Jim finds a new love! Say... he never told me who his first 'girlfriend' was... Next time on Crisis Wind... Sweet Memories! You'd better get ready!  
  
  
Repeat after me: Don't flame Otaku-chan... don't flame Otaku-chan... don't flame Otaku-chan...  
  
- Otaku-chan\Gene no Koibito 


	6. Sweet Memories

Crisis Wind

NOTES: *struggles from lack of Outlaw Star* I haven't seen it in a looooong time... today was the first time I've seen it in two weeks! ("Today" meaning Saturday, 3/24, 12:30 AM) And this happened to be the last episode, "Return to Space". Oooooo, I hate it soo much! Ya know, 'cuz Gene kisses Mel, and... You get the point.

DISCLAIMER: Outlaw Star doesn't belong to me, but Gene Starwind belongs to me! Okay, okay, so he doesn't! But he should!

- Otaku-chan\Gene no Koibito

A gentle smile, the flowing breeze, the shining sun. All things that we take for granted. Even our own names.

So what will happen when we lose our recollection of these?

Episode 6: Sweet Memories

"Hey, Jim! Did you know? Gene and Jess are a couple!" exclaimed Aisha eagerly, bounding up to Crystal and Jim.

"That's nice... What?!" Jim blinked. Aisha grinned and rubbed the boy's blond hair, smiling sweetly at Jim.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot. You're still too young to be knowing about these things," purred the CtarlCtarl. Jim pushed Aisha's hand off his head, screaming, "I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE!"

"He may be too young, but I'm not. Now, repeat that again?" snarled Gene from the doorway. Crystal looked extremely amused and made herself scarce, dragging Jessica along with her into the infirmary.

"Sis, you and I are gonna have a little chat..."

"AISHA!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" shrieked Jessica, waving her fist angrily.

***

"Let's bring him back to the ship, Harry. Then when we get to Blue Heaven - if we get to Blue Heaven - we'll bury him." Suzuka lifted Ron MacDougall up over her shoulder. Melfina looked sadly at Harry, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She could fell it trembling, and heard Harry sniffling, trying to hold back his tears.

"Harry, it's all right. You can cry. In times like this, you need to cry as much as you can." A sniffle answered her words.

"But, that was RON! My own brother! I mean, who ever heard of killing your own brother just to protect the one you love?" demanded Harry. Melfina could find no answer.

"I have," murmured Suzuka. The two androids stared at Suzuka.

"You forget. I'm an assassin," chuckled Suzuka. The she continued in a more serious tone, "In my career, murder is all around you. My father was also an assassin. During one job, he was paid to kill a mayor, my uncle, who was becoming a bit too overbearing on his people. My uncle begged my father to spare him, and he paused, sword upraised. Just then, my aunt came, and seeing my father with his blade upraised, took a knife and stabbed my father in the back. My mother, who was keeping lookout, rushed into the house and met her death there as well. I lived the rest of my life as an orphan."

Melfina gasped at the horrid story, while Harry managed a meager smile.

"Gee, that cheers me up a lot," he commented, a sarcastic tone in his voice. But the glimmer in his eyes was of relief, relief that he wasn't the only one to commit this kind of crime.

"Great, now let's get back to the ship." Suzuka began to climb her way down the steep path, letting the weight of Ron's limp body hold her down. Melfina leaned onto Harry for support, planting a small kiss on his cheek to cheer the other up.

***

"Okay, Jess. What happened?" Jessica turned her head away and muttered something unintelligible.

"Louder," said Crystal.

"All that happened was that Gene put his arm around me to comfort me. The end," insisted the younger girl. Crystal noticed the pink that had begun to spread over Jessica's cheeks.

"There was more. Now spill it."

"Fine then! He kissed me on the forehead! Aisha saw it! Happy?" Jessica flushed a bright red and went into the captain's quarters, sulking. Crystal pursued her doggedly.

"Jess, you know we've had this talk before. Please, for your own sake, I don't want you to get romantically involved. Most men will break your heart."

"I told you, Gene and I aren't romantically involved!"

"Right. I'm suuuure of that."

"Just get out!" Jessica shoved her older sister out the door andwatched as Crystal slammed against the wall before she shut the door.

***

Several days later, at Blue Heaven, Jim sighed as he strolled down a street, looking for a shop that sold weapons. Gene had sent him to get caster shells. All along the street were lovers walking arm-in-arm. It reminded him of how lonely he was.

"Hey, Francis! Francis!" Jim felt a hand clamp down upon his shoulder and turned to see a girl of his age grinning sheepishly at him. Brown curls framed a small face, while brown eyes peeked out from beneath the messy ringlets that shaded the top half of her face. Jim began to blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were a friend of mine. My name's Aya Shinde (pronounce: "shin-day"). Who are you?"

"M-my name's Jim Hawkins. I'm a visitor here. Hey, do you think you could show me around? You see, I'm looking for a weapon store for my friend," stammered Jim. Aya giggled.

"Sure!" She latched onto Jim's hand and began weaving through the crowd, dragging Jim along behind her.

"Woaaaaah! Slow down!"

***

"Nurse? How is she?" Jessica looked down worriedly at Aria, then at the nurse, and back at Aria, biting her lip.

"Oh, she'll be fine. But I should warn you, she had a serious concussion, and she's had a total memory loss." With a cheery smile, the nurse picked up her clipboard again and headed out.

"So long as she's alright," mumbled Jessica at the back of the retreating nurse. Aria stirred from underneath Jessica's vigilant watch. With a moan, her red eyes snapped open.

"Wh-where am I? Who am I? And who are you?" The Myrian assassin frowned, trying to recall her memory. She bore no sign of recognition of Jessica or even her own face when handed a mirror.

"Aria..." murmured Jessica sadly. "You poor thing. I did this to you. And you don't even remember that."

***

Harry withdrew a pocketknife from his pocket and began etching words into the tree trunk that shaded his brother's grave.

_Ron MacDougall, loving brother_

_R.I.P._

"That's it?" commented Suzuka. Harry nodded slowly.

"I really didn't know that much about him. He was always so secretive." Melfina brought Harry to a bench across the path and sat down with him, offering her silent comfort.

"Hey guys! Have you heard?!" Aisha came running along, waving a hand excitedly in greeting. Melfina looked startled, noticing Gene angrily chasing after Aisha in the background.

"What?"

"Gene and Jess are a couple! It's official! He even kissed her!"

"That's a lie!" yelled Gene, outraged. However, tears had already sprung in Melfina's eyes.

"G-Gene... I thought you loved me. How could you?!" Melfina raised her hand and slapped Gene on the face, an action that startled everyone around the two. With a sob, she ran off, tears streaming down her cheeks. Harry lost his melancholy attitude and jumped up, glaring at Gene.

"Don't you dare make Melfina cry!" he warned, and chased after the forlorn bio-android. Aisha sneaked off, afraid of Gene's wrath, and Suzuka followed suit.

"Damn it!" Gene banged his fist against the nearby lamppost, and sunk onto the previously occupied bench. Staring at Ron's makeshift grave, he could almost hear the mercenary's mocking laugh... laughing at him.

***

TO BE CONTINUED...

Gene: Oooh, Aisha's gonna pay for all that! And what are we gonna do about the Hellfire? We left it back on Hellespont, in case you forgot. And where's the Shangri-La? Nobody ever said being an outlaw would come with this much responsibility! Then again, nobody said it wouldn't. Next time, on Crisis Wind… Renegade Ships! You better get ready!

AN: About the beginning, I finally saw an **entire** episode of Outlaw Star. Yep, entire meaning from the part **before** the episode title. And I really wanna change the ending theme song to "Aoi Usagi", sung by Sakai Noriko. E-mail me if you want the MP3, MIDI, or the lyrics. I might send 'em to you, and it also goes for the first ending theme, "Aoi Arashi". Well, the second offer excludes the MIDI version. --;

- Otaku-chan


	7. Renegade Ships

Crisis Wind

NOTES: *wails pitifully* They stopped OLS!!! *sniff* Stupid 'Big O'...

DISCLAIMER: Outlaw Star doesn't belong to me, but Gene Starwind belongs to me! Okay, okay, so he doesn't! But he should!

- Otaku-chan\Kusanagi no Koibito (REALLY LONG EXTRA AN: Gee, I switch "koibito's" a lot, ne? I remember when I was "Crono no Koibito" (from Chrono Trigger), "Duo no Koibito" (from Gundam Wing - Duo's the only reason I ever watched it in the first place), and before I heard of Blue Seed (that's where Kusanagi comes from), it was "Eiji no Koibito" (from "Battle Arena Toshinden".). I seem to *like* ecchi men a lot, don't I?)

Lost in space, many things, once useful, become debris. Very few of these are found, more often clunking against a spaceship, hampering the crew's process, or drifting into the gravity well of a star.

However, is it possible to lose something as large as a spaceship itself? Apparently so. Where are the Hellfire and the Shangri-la? Why do they hide in the bleak region known as space?

Episode 7: Renegade Ships

Melfina continued glaring at Gene. It was hard to do so, after being in love with him, but still, she found it easy to hate him for kissing another girl. Maybe she had been a bit too overprotective of him, loving him as much as she did. Even so, Gene had no right to kiss another girl, after he had admitted that he loved her!

"Mel, I-" Melfina cut him off abruptly by turning away and stalking off. Harry tagged along behind her, like a puppy on a leash.

"God, what am I gonna do? Freakin' Aisha... she started all this! She's always making a mess of things!" He mused a moment, then added disgustedly, "And she's always leaving me behind to clean it up."

***

"Aria, your name is Aria," repeated Jessica, sitting beside her cousin.

"And your name is Jessica. Am I correct?" Jessica nodded, and Aria, seeing the affirmative reply, blinked at the sight of this familiar girl. "I... I seem to have a faint recollection of you..."

"Yes. I know you. But you should rest for now. I'll see you soon. Hopefully, within the week." Aria nodded weakly as the nurse bustled in, shoving Jess out.

"Something about her..." murmured Aria feverishly. The nurse shook her head, placing a finger to her lips, and chided, "Hush now. A little R & R will do you good." A faint smile lit Aria's lips.

"Good... there was a time when I was 'good'... I think."

***

"Rrr... I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!" screamed Gene, banging his fist on the crudely made wooden table in front of him. "There's nothing to do!" He began to put up fingers on his hand as he spoke. "Jim's constantly out. Mel doesn't even wanna look at me. Harry worships the ground she walks on, so I can't duel. Aisha won't hang around me because of the whole mess she created. Suzuka's wandering around as usual. Crystal spends her time hanging out with Swanzo, working on the Outlaw Star. Jess is almost always at the hospital and she's also shoving me away. Even Gilliam's too sick to be with me! Godammit, what's there to do?!"

"You know, if you've stopped ranting, maybe you can come along with us," offered Crystal coolly, dragging Jessica along with her. The younger sibling was struggling to get out of her sister's clutches. Apparently, the girl didn't exactly enjoy being in Gene's company - not after their little sentimental session on Hellespont. Gene looked up, noting that Jessica was deliberately averting her eyes, and snorted, his usual sarcastic response.

"Where?"

"Because Aria's amnesiatic state won't let her do much of anything at the moment, we have to find the Hellfire and bring it to Blue Heaven. And since Harry doesn't exactly have a ship-"

"One which he can't share personally with Mel," muttered Gene sullenly.

"With his brother dead and buried, it's pretty much our responsibility to locate the Shangri-La," finished Crystal. Jessica still gazed at the bare walls, finding interest in the occasional blue specks (the white wallpaper was dotted lightly with bits of blue on the left wall) that graced the wall Gene faced. Gene, on the other hand, suddenly found himself wanting to be extremely neat, smoothing out barely-visible lumps in the bedspread. Crystal sighed unhappily.

"Look, you two. Just stop this stupid act of yours! I get the point that you like each other, so just make up!"

"I do NOT!" retorted Jessica and Gene simultaneously. She stuck out her tongue at him, while he made faces at her, waggling his fingers.

"Jerk!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

"Thick-headed brat!"

"At least I'm smarter than you'll ever be!"

"Yeah, right. Get a life!"

"Try taking your own advice!" Crystal sighed again, slumping in the armchair she sat in. Why didn't things ever turn out right around them?

***

(Commercial Break)

AN: Okay, I should've done this a loooong time ago. But, anyway... I'd like to dedicate this fic to "Rampant^_^", for being such an avid supporter of this fic. She was right there from the start, and yes, this entire series is dedicated to her. And to "ShadowCell", wow, I never realized that people actually read my Author's Notes at the beginning!

As for all you other great fans of this fic, I'd like to thank you too! I'm assuming you all read the warning in the summary, so thank you for being so kind as to grace this fic by reading it, especially you, Urs-chan! (tho I'd appreciate it if you'd actually review it sometime using FF.net's system instead of just telling me on the guild board... -_-;)

Sadly, my interest in Outlaw Star is beginning to wane. First, put the blame on the big people at Cartoon Network for taking away Outlaw Star. Then, blame it on the people at ADV for dubbing Blue Seed, they did such a great job on it! (I'm typing this at 3:13 AM, April 8. No, I'm not kidding, I just finished watching Blue Seed. ('Jeez! Oh Man! Sakura's Not Good Enough?!' was soooo sad! *sniff* But it was funny at the end.) I think I'll watch it again this Tuesday/Wednesday as well.) But no, I'm not giving up this fic yet! I love it too much. Besides... Jess was based on me, plus it's my real name as well. (Oh great, did I just type that?! Forget, it was a LIE!!! Seriously!!!)

(End Commercial Break)

***

"Remind me again why we're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere?" moaned Gene, leaning against a rock. Harsh winds blew sands that scratched his cheek, and the sharp jutting edges of the rock made it hard to relax without feeling pain of some sort.

Jessica wrenched her mouth shut as she waited for the gusts to pass, then climbed up the rocky path. A single murderous glare at Gene was enough to remind the taller man that he did *not* want to annoy this girl in her current mood.

"Fine. Forget I said anything," he grumbled, and reluctantly followed. Occasionally, he slipped, losing his grip on the rocks due to his sweaty hands, which were becoming callused and worn from climbing numerous cliffs and paths with little rest. Once, he wasn't able to grab a handhold, and resorted to grabbing Jessica by the ankle. This, in turn, caused the girl to let go in surprise before she drew a little dagger from her belt and stabbed it into a softer patch of dirt on a tiny ledge. She gave Gene the same glare once more before she spoke.

"You're lucky I always carry this around with me. What would've happened if I had been carrying a gun instead?"

"Um... we would've died?" Jessica allowed herself a small chuckle at Gene's answer before she began to wordlessly scale the cliff once more.

"Catch this, lazybones," ordered Jessica, tossing a thick rope down to Gene once securing a firm handhold. He caught it instinctively and started to climb the cliff as well, tying the rope about his waist first.

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Done making up yet?" called Crystal from the top. Jessica growled as she dragged herself onto the top of the cliff and lay, panting, next to Crystal. When she had finally regained her breath, she shot a dark look at Crystal and muttered, "Shut up about it already."

Crystal grinned, crouching down. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that the two of you look so *cute* together."

"This from the girl who warned me not to get involved with love." Crystal stared at her sibling, blinked, and then clamped her mouth shut, scowling at her sister's remark.

"I think I see the Hellfire," remarked Jessica in a more optimistic tone.

"Where?"

"Oh, just look behind you." Crystal gazed, slack-jawed, at the magnificent ship. She had never seen it close up. The first time she had seen it was right before Aria had challenged Jessica. Only the half-Myrian had known what it truly looked like. A glance at the outside showed that it was small and sleek, painted a dull red with yellow and black markings.

"So what? It's a beautiful ship and all, but it can't compare to the Outlaw Star," commented Gene. He, too, stared at the ship, but with a look of boredom, as if he had seen much more beautiful ships than the Hellfire. Crystal couldn't believe this man. Surely he had seen plenty of ships in his travels and in the Great Space Race, but so had she. And none were as graceful-looking as this one. The Hellfire naturally stood out from its surroundings, the smooth lines contrasting with the sharp points of the rocks surrounding it.

"Keep your mouth shut for once in your life, Gene. What you're looking at is one of the finest examples of Myrian technology. You don't even know what it looks like on the inside," snapped the half-Myrian, nearly snarling at him.

"Probably pretty cramped, judging by the outside."

"You're in for a surprise," replied Jess. She strode up to the ship, feeling the hull, searching for a panel. She found it to the right of the door. Lifting the flap up, the shape of an elegant hand was seen. As Jessica pressed her palm to it, the handprint glowed while a hidden door slid open. Inside, the stars caused the polished metal to gleam brightly, nearly blinding them all.

"Simple chrome. Something many ship designers never use in their designs. But it makes it look so elegant. I'm impressed." Crystal placed a hand on the walls, admiring their glow in the dimming light.

"You haven't seen the complete interior yet." Jessica's voice was not without awe, though she herself had once been on board this ship.

"Waitaminit, you mean, there's more?" exclaimed Gene.

"Yes, silly. Are you deaf or something? What did I tell you outside?" The younger Oberon raised a makeshift paper fan and whacked Gene on the head with it.

***

"This is... just lovely. It gives you such a feeling of tranquility," breathed Crystal. She had praised every room on board the Hellfire for the beauty it possessed. And in the Captain's quarters, a gasp of awe was aroused in even Gene. The walls were covered with an image of a forest background, and a tiny waterfall trickled in one corner. The bed blended into its surroundings, and even the lights in this room were made to represent the sun. Looking about the room, one got the feeling that Myrians loved nature, that the reason they had warriors and assassins (such as Aria) were only to help preserve such natural wonders.

"I take back whatever I said, this ain't half bad. The Myrians definitely have good style," remarked Gene, dropping onto the bed. Like all the other furniture on board, it was built-in, and thus there was no fear of it moving with the ship.

"Yes. Mother always did have good taste, or so Father always said," whispered Jessica. Her voice was getting choked up, as if every minute on board this ship was stabbing her with painful memories. She fiddled about with her shirt, then went out. The room fell into silence.

A few minutes later, the silence was broken as the humming of engines echoed throughout the ship. Crystal ran out and nearly tripped onto the ground as the ship rose into the air.

"Jess!"

"What are you doing?!" The half-Myrian gave a rueful laugh as she looked over her shoulder at the stunned faces of Crystal and Gene.

"Isn't it obvious? Part one of our mission's been completed, so I'm bringing the Hellfire back to the Crisis Wind. There, Crys, I want you to take over the controls," ordered Jessica, then she added, "Besides, you wouldn't know how to fly this baby anyways." The Hellfire shot forward, drifting just out of reach up the jagged points that threatened to mar its gleaming surface. Gene had to admit, however reluctantly, that the Hellfire was a good ship. It wasn't as fast as the Outlaw Star, nor was it as maneuverable as the Shangri-La (wherever that was), but it was in a class of its own.

"Hello! Hellespont to Gene! Are you awake?!" Gene lookedto see Crystal waving her hand in his face.

"Huh? Oh, hi. Are we there yet?"

"Stupid," muttered Jessica from her seat. "Are you blind?"

"Um, yes?" Another whack from the paper fan.

***

Later, in space, Gene leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes contentedly, allowing himself some time to work out his frazzled nerves. With all the tension going on lately, and Melfina's rejection of him this morning, he needed to relax.

"Incoming transmission," announced Reiko. A large screen flashed up on the Crisis Wind's main window (AN: Well, I dunno what else to call it!), revealing a partially excited Jessica. The excitement soon faded as she noticed Gene's current state.

"Gene. Gene! Wake up!" shouted Jessica from the screen. Gene slowly opened his eyes to see the two annoyed faces of the Oberons.

"Glad you've decided to grace us with your presence," said Crystal dryly. "We've got a golden ship out there, and since you're basically the only one who's ever seen the Shangri-La, you've got to identify it."

"So how did you hear of the Shangri-La then?"

"Gilliam's log book. It records all the adventures you've had, and the ones at which it weren't present were dictated by Jim."

"Should've known. He probably flaunted his part," grunted Gene. Crystal raised an amused eyebrow.

"Actually, no. Instead, he told each one as if you had done most of the work. Though I can't imagine you doing anything the way you are now. So, will you identify the ship?" She pointed out a small golden ship, drifting beside an asteroid. Memories flooded Gene's head as he nodded.

"Yeah. But what's it doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Maybe someone's on board, I'll send a transmission," offered Jessica, and the viewscreen blinked out. A minute later, it was on again, but with Harry's face on it. A smaller one appeared in the upper left corner.

"What the-? Harry?! We left you back at Blue Heaven! No way can this be happening!" exclaimed Gene.

"What *are* you talking about, Gene Starwind? All I know is that you're gonna die!" snarled Harry, and the Shangri-La launched its four grappler arms.

"Waitaminit! What did I do to you?" At this question, Harry let out a long laugh. When he spoke again, his voice was mocking them.

"Ha! As if you didn't know! You took away my brother's chances in the Galactic Leyline. We could've been rich and famous, never worrying about money again! And you took away Melfina! She belonged to me!"

"B-but you're back at Blue Heaven with Mel!" stammered Gene.

"I don't know what you're rambling about, Gene Starwind, but you'll pay for your crimes. Now die!" The image blinked out as the Shangri-La shot at the Crisis Wind. Gene launched the grappler arms just in time.

"I can do this. I can beat Harry!" he muttered darkly to himself, and pushed the joysticks forward, making the grappler arms meet the two lower ones. "Déjà vu, that's all this is. A replayed memory." Unfortunately, the Crisis Wind wasn't a combat ship, so Gene had a harder time operating it. Two more grappler arms locked in with the Shangri-La's upper pair and a thin gray loading tube shot into the Shangri-La.

"Gene, Crystal, get this! There's no one here! Harry's the main computer~!" Jessica's voice faded off into a groan of pain as she blacked out.

"Jess!"

***

TO BE CONTINUED...

GENE: The action turns away from us as Jim finds out that Aya isn't all she seems. And without his gun, what'll he do? And when Melfina gets some unexpected attention, can Harry save her by himself? Next time, on Crisis Wind... The Trouble With Girls! Heeey... waitaminit... WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?

AN: Yah, I know many of you will be complaining about the lack of Jim, Melfina, Aria (does anyone even like her??), Harry, Suzuka, and Aisha scenes here. That'll be in the next episode, as you should've read above. I love that last sentence! ^_^ Anyway, this is the longest Crisis Wind episode I've written to date!I'll be expecting applause!

- Otaku-chan


End file.
